


Build Me Up and Lift Me Higher

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Black are little shits and in cahoots, Blue and Black ship Shance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, as nsfw as I will ever get, kinda nsfw?, sex existing is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Shiro manages to build Lance up by Lance lifting Shiro up.





	Build Me Up and Lift Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I got this in barely on time for the first day of Shance Support Week 2018. Enjoy and as per usual feedback is very much appreciated please comment it means a lot.

Today was supposed to be a good day. Today all they had to do was train, bond with their lions, maybe even unlock new powers! Today was instead the day that the universe gave a big ‘fuck you’ to one Takashi Shirogane in particular. What exactly brought this on? Shiro was currently suspended in the air. To be more precise he was being lifted above someone's head, namely Lance, and he was losing it. 

“So Keith, who is the strongest on the team again?” Lance asked smugly.

“You! Its you just put Shiro down already, how are you even doing that?” Keith shouted.

“The princess was actually telling me about this earlier, she said that the lions can pass one of their traits to their paladins at any given time.” Pidge said.

“Oh so Lance is just getting Blue’s strength then?” Hunk asked.

“Yup he’s basically just cheating.” Pidge snickered.

“HEY!” 

“Whatever he’s doing could he just put Shiro down already, I don’t think he wants to be up there!” Keith interjected.

“I dunno I think I might as well use this if I can…” Lance smirked. “Shiro do you mind?”

“I-I jus- I-ye-no wha-how-.” Shiro sputtered.

It was all he could do to keep a blush off his face.

_ Guess today gets to have me getting lifted up by my crush then. What did I do to deserve this? _ he thought to himself.

**_You look like you’re having fun._ ** ,Black chuckled in his mind, his voice deep and rich,  **_But if it really bothers you that much I could lend you my weight. Blue isn’t strong enough to lift me if I don’t want her to._ **

_ It really does.  _ Shiro responded, choosing to ignore the first comment, _ Wait but wouldn’t I crush Lance to death if you did that!? _

**_I hadn’t thought of that… Oh well I suppose you’ll just have to stay up there then! Enjoy yourself, I’ll be taking a nap._ **

_ Black you’re a robot you don’t need naps, come back and help me. Black? BLACK GET BACK HERE I CAN’T STAY LIKE THIS!  _ Shiro called back. His efforts were in vain however as the lion had already cut the connection, leaving Shiro precariously dangling above Lance’s head trying his hardest to form a coherent sentence.

*************

_ Blue I swear to god, if you don’t help me get out of this situation I’m going to have an aneurysm.  _ Lance panicked.

**_I would advise against that, it isn’t good for your health_ ** _.  _ Blue’s light, soft voice finally filtering into Lance’s mind.  **_What’s wrong? You seemed so confident wonly a second ago when you asked the black paladin if you could continue?_ **

_ I’ve been calling you for the last minute now you know I was just bluffing! This might be a huge confidence booster but I need to get off the ride now! _

**_What is stopping you from just putting him down?_ **

_ I can’t afford to drop him he’ll hate me! _

**_I can always just deactivate the strength._ **

_ Then he’ll fall for sure and crush me while he’s at it! _

**_Would being crushed by the black paladin’s body really offend you so much?_ **

_ BLUE! _

**_Well if that doesn’t work then I guess you’ll just have to keep holding him, such a shame… Oh well! Enjoy yourself!_ ** She said before sending Lance a final telepathic wink.

_ Beautiful you still there right? Wait no Blue you can’t leave me like this come back I’m sorry just don’t leave me here I’ll do anything. BLUE. _ Lance called out.  _ Great just have to hold my lifelong hero around above my head while pretending I either hate this or am doing this for laughs… great… just great. _

*************

_ I give them two weeks,  _ Blue said,  _ And yours breaks first. _

**You underestimate both of their stubbornness.** Black responded  **Three weeks, and the rest of the paladins have to tell them.**

_ Deal. Winner has them screw in their cockpit? _

**As always.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yup that ending is about as nsfw as you will ever see from me and it still feels like too much but I feel like I would add it because it is funny.


End file.
